El rostro en el reflejo
by Ambitious Witch
Summary: Un misterio enterrado. Dos mujeres que quieren desenterrar la verdad. Una historia de amor, pasiones y celos a finales de la época victoriana se cruza con un secreto familiar descubierto en el siglo XX. UA.
1. Prologo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia del Fantasma de la ópera pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños en todas sus adaptaciones, sin embargo algunos de los originales en este fanfic son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso es plagio._**

* * *

**_El rostro en el reflejo_**

**_Ambitious Witch_**

* * *

_Prologo _

* * *

_París__ 1923_

Un auto lujoso cruzaba las calles de Paris, dicha ciudad aún después de la guerra había logrado recuperarse de los desastres y cualquiera diría que la maravillosa metrópolis seguía siendo uno de los lugares más increíbles y culturales de la Tierra.

La duquesa observó las calles antes de leer por milésima vez la carta.

—Ya casi llegamos, madame—la voz del chófer hizo que levantará la vista, el anciano le sonrió desde el asiento delantero, la dama asintió gravemente.

La carta estaba fechada de dos semanas atrás.

_París__, Francia,_

_25 de septiembre de 1923_

_Estimada duquesa de Antigny:_

_Primero déjeme decirle que es un honor conocer a una mujer de su posición y valentía, y que cómo gran admiradora de la causa aún antes de la guerra, es un gran privilegio poder escribir a una de las mujeres que lucharon por la causa, aunque fuera en otra nación. _

_Aunque sé que debe conocer mi nombre ya que es imposible que alguien con mi trabajo no sea nombrado en un lugar como nuestro luminoso y chismoso París._

_La cuestión de esta carta es el interés mutuo que tenemos ambas por unos acontecimientos sucedidos hace tantos años en la Ópera Garnier, no es una invitación que tiene que aceptar, sólo lo hago porque usted es una de las personas vivas con quien me gustaría compartir ciertos documentos que tienen que ver con dichas fechas, sólo como curiosidad histórica. _

_La espero para tomar el té en mi casa y que podamos discutir este tema que nos concierne a ambas en más profundidad de lo que cree. Mandaré a mi chófer a buscarla en cuanto tenga su respuesta._

_Con mis mejores deseos._

_ Madame Deveraux._

La duquesa no había terminado de leer cuando el coche se detuvo y el chófer le abrió la puerta. La mujer abrió sus grandes ojos claros cuando vio que habían parado en un suburbio de departamentos de la calle Notre-Dame-des-Victories.

El chófer se llevó el auto y dejó sola a la mujer vestida de rosa. La duquesa respiró hondo antes de acercarse a la puerta y tocar el timbre, le abrió una sirvienta rechoncha y de sonrisa fácil que le indicó que su patrona la estaba esperando; la introdujo en un saloncito modesto cuyo aire sombrío era compensado por la luz de las lámparas eléctricas. Una figura femenina vestida de verde oscuro estaba sentada en una mesa circular sirviendo té, pero al percatarse de su presencia levantó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Buenas tardes, querida duquesa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Sí algunos de mis lectores habituales encuentra esto, sólo diré que yo NO abandoné _En cada suspiro _simplemente necesitaba sacarme esta idea de la cabeza o nunca iba a poder terminar esa historia, este fic en realidad es el primero que iba a publicar en esta página pero primero lo quería pulir así que lo dejé para después... y aquí está. Como siempre iré diciendo quién es cada personaje a lo largo de la historia para mejor visualización. Aunque por ahora lo dejaré en misterio.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	2. La elección de creer

_****__Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia del Fantasma de la ópera pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños en todas sus adaptaciones, sin embargo algunos de los originales en este fanfic son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso es plagio._

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_**La elección de creer**_

* * *

La duquesa no podía evitar sentirse intimidada ante la mujer que estaba inclinada en el sillón de cuero frente a ella, sirviendo té como sí nada, por el tono entusiasta de la carta de madame Deveraux y los pocos recuerdos que tenía de haberla visto cantar una vez, se había imaginado a una mujer menuda, como ella, pero también charlatana y entusiasta; su anfitriona era de expresión inteligente y tenía una voz clara y seria y dulce, muy diferente a sus suposiciones.

Ambas eran completamente opuestas físicamente, con su estadía en América, la duquesa se había cortado el pelo hasta la barbilla como sus compañeras en los movimientos del voto femenino, era de color rubio dorado y le caía en aquel corte peculiar en pequeñas ondulaciones, enmarcando su rostro ovalado y acentuando sus grandes ojos azul claro. Vestía con ropa de moda, un una chaqueta y falda hasta el tobillo color rosa pálido. No parecía una noble arrogante en ningún sentido, sólo una mujer hermosa e independiente como siempre quiso ser.

Madame Deveraux era una mujer grande, de hombros anchos, y provista de gruesos brazos, aunque no era de ninguna forma obesa, su piel era muy pálida y su pelo negro, largo y rizado contrarrestaba con ello, sus ojos también eran azules pero de un tono diferente, más oscuro. El vestido verde oscuro que llevaba era simple y de buena calidad, no tenía joyas, sólo un guardapelo de oro que colgaba plácidamente en su pecho.

— ¿Azúcar?—preguntó señalándole una taza.

—Dos, por favor—respondió la duquesa aún abstraída, madame Deveraux hizo lo que pidió y le entregó tranquilamente la taza, luego se llevó la suya a los labios y miró a su invitada de forma enigmática.

—Usted ya me conocía—dijo tranquilamente.

—La vi cantar en el Metropolitan Opera, en _Otello_, era usted ¿verdad? Hace casi seis años.

—O quizás una de mis compañeras, pero sí tal vez era yo, desde que me quedé viuda me he dedicado completamente a mi arte. Sé que usted en estos años ha estado muy ocupada, haciendo revuelo en la Casa Blanca—se rió con complicidad y por primera vez en la tarde, la duquesa pudo tomarse un respiro, nada le enorgullecía más que lo que había logrado con esos años en Estados Unidos, siendo la única persona de linaje noble y francés que se paró junto a las sufragistas en la Casa Blanca, exigiendo el derecho a voto. — ¿Fue muy horrible la cárcel americana?

—Horrible, pero aquí quizás me habrían condenado a la guillotina como a Olimpia de Gouges—la rubia hizo una mueca—. Mi esposo decía que podía arreglar mi liberación, pero yo no podía abandonar a mis compañeras sólo por miedo. Hay cosas que se tienen que sacrificar y estamos en un nuevo siglo, sí países como Nueva Zelanda ya le habían dado el voto a sus mujeres desde hace casi veinte años ¿por qué no aquí?

—Sería maravilloso que nuestro país considerase los derechos que nos pertenecen, pero por desgracia el _machismo_ sigue muy presente, usted como yo debe saberlo perfectamente.

La duquesa asintió y luego recordó la carta que esa cantante le había enviado y la información que decía querer compartir.

—Pero usted no me trajo aquí para hablar de política ¿o sí, madame?—inquirió mirando con seriedad a su anfitriona, que sonrió por encima de su taza.

—No, le dije que quería compartir con usted unos documentos de interés, sobre ciertas fechas, hace unos cuarenta y dos años sí no calculo mal—se levantó de su asiento y luego preguntó mientras caminaba lentamente hacia una de las puertas cerradas que parecían ser habitaciones— ¿Qué edad tiene usted, duquesa? Si me permite el atrevimiento.

—Treinta y siete.

—Oh, sólo unos cuantos menos—murmuró Deveraux lo suficiente bajo como para que su invitada no escuchara—. Espéreme aquí, coma lo que quiera, volveré en un segundo.

Quedándose sola, a la mujer el lugar le pareció más sombrío el pequeño salón, más misterioso y oscuro, inspeccionó las paredes cubiertas con anticuado tapiz blanco, había unos cuantos cuadros colgados alrededor de la habitación: dos eran retratos toscos de dos hombres y uno era una hermosa pintura de una mujer joven, los primeros no le presentaron mucho entusiasmo, el primer hombre del retrato tenía barba y una expresión de serio y erudito, el otro era diferente, más lampiño, en el retrato en sepia se notaba el cabello claro y los ojos grandes y soñadores, le pareció un rostro que se le podía dar fácilmente a un hombre bondadoso.

La hermosa pintura de la mujer fue la capto más su atención, era una joven hermosa, estaba más o menos de frente, con el cuerpo ligeramente de perfil, (el retrato sólo la mostraba hasta la cintura) su indumentaria era una inmaculada bata blanca en la que se podía ver debajo un corsé o una malla, no podía distinguirlo bien, tenía los brazos doblados, uno casi contra el pecho y el otro agarrándose la muñeca. El rostro que el artista había querido retratar era delicado, en forma de ovalo, con ojos grandes de largas pestañas, no pudo distinguir bien el color que tenían, la pintura debía estar algo desgastada, la nariz recta y los labios carnosos terminaban de adornar, todo aquello rodeado con gran mata rizada de cabello caoba. La expresión de la joven era seria y la vez distante, como sí viera a otro lugar, como sí quisiera estar en otro lugar.

—Mi padre solía decir que no habría nadie que no la viera y se quedará prendido ella—la voz de madame Deveraux hizo a la duquesa sobresaltarse, la cantante de ópera parecía divertida.

—Lo siento—dijo la pequeña mujer, sonrojándose, y notando la nueva adquisición que su anfitriona traía en brazos, una caja pulida de madera cerrada con un diminuto candado— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es por lo que usted ha venido—respondió la morena sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

— ¿Le podría preguntar quién es la dama de la pintura? ¿O es un rostro inventado?—inquirió la duquesa mientras se sentaba, dejándose ganar por la curiosidad.

Madame Deveraux miró fijamente la pintura, y luego cerró los ojos acariciando la caja de madera que tenía en el regazo, llamó la sirvienta y ésta se llevó la bandeja que contenía la tetera y las tazas del té, su patrona le dio las gracias y luego, cuando estuvo segura de que no estaba, abrió el guardapelo de oro y de él sacó una llave diminuta.

—Antes de responderle, dígame que información tiene acerca de los acontecimientos en la Ópera Garnier a finales del siglo pasado—dijo Deveraux con seriedad abriendo el pequeño candado con la llave.

— ¿Cuál de ellas?—preguntó la rubia, lacónica.

— ¿Cuáles conoce?

—Sé que muchos dijeron que la cantante de ópera hizo que dos hermanos aristócratas se pelearan por ella. Otros que se había fugado con el vizconde y se habían casado en secreto, y algunos que ella murió del espanto al ser raptada por el Fantasma de la Ópera—la duquesa se rió ante esa última versión, pero luego se puso seria, recordando algo desagradable—. En mi familia su nombre se pronunciaba a veces y le puedo decir que muchas de ellas no eran muy agradables.

—Entiendo, ¿aristócratas, no? Supongo que tenían las mentes algo… cerradas.

—Cerradas es decir poco—escupió la rubia con el ceño fruncido—, mi esposo y yo tenemos títulos, pero él es dueño de una empresa y la maneja como cualquier empresario, y yo tengo ideales políticos que no me hacen muy querida en la sociedad, mi riqueza me hace notable, pero el respeto ellos se lo tragan. Mi padre dijo que me dehesaría sí me casaba con un "comerciante de pacotilla", sin embargo lo hice, y no me importó cuanta vergüenza tuviera por mí, lo que más ansiaba era ser libre, y Jaques me ofreció esa oportunidad.

—La verdad es que no desearía ni a mi peor enemigo tener padres como los suyos—concluyó Deveraux con una temblorosa sonrisa—. Pero como nuestro tiempo está pasando le diré simplemente que la mujer que está en la pintura se llamaba Christine Daaé.

La duquesa se sobresaltó y miró fijamente a la pintura y luego a la mujer de pelo negro.

— ¿Lo dice enserio?

—Sí.

— ¿Quién fue el artista?

—Alguien que prefirió mantenerse anónimo.

—Creí por los relatos que Christine Daaé era rubia—dijo la duquesa mirando a la mujer con duda, ella soltó una risotada.

—Los relatos del público siempre son exagerados, ellos también dicen que soy francesa, sin embargo nací en Suiza y me entrené en Inglaterra—madame Deveraux encogió los hombros—. Las historias, querida señora, las cuentan las personas que ganan o al menos las que creen ganar; y luego se moldean acorde a lo que quiere creer la gente, sí el publico creyera, duquesa, que usted y sus compañeras sufragistas son unas niñas locas de melenitas cortas no significaría que fuera verdad, ¿o sí?

— ¡Desde luego que no!—replicó ofendida su invitada.

—Bueno muchas personas dijeron lo que quisieron sobre la mujer que ve en el cuadro—abrió lentamente la tapa de la caja y de ella sacó un objeto envuelto en tela—. La historia que algunos no supieron, fue que la policía registró la muerte de Daaé el mismo día en que ocurrió el accidente.

— ¿Y fue así?—preguntó la duquesa.

—Eso, mi querida duquesa, es algo que usted puede averiguar pero, ¿lo creerá? ¿O dejará que las versiones de la gente le faciliten el trabajo?—dijo la morena mirándola intensamente, se escuchó el timbre y la sirvienta fue a abrir la puerta, el viejo chófer que había traído a la noble asomó la cabeza por el saloncito—. Oh querido, ya estás aquí, espera un momento y la señora duquesa irá contigo—le entregó el objeto que había sacado del cofre a la rubia.

— ¿Por qué me da esto?

—Cuando lea lo que hay en ese libro, regrese y dígame que es lo que ha elegido creer.

Quizás estaba loca, eso pensaba la duquesa cuando regresó a su residencia, esa mujer le había dado un libro grueso viejo y desgastado para leer, diciendo que en él había las respuestas de uno de los mayores misterios que había escuchado, ¿qué era ese libro? El trozo grueso de tul que lo cubría yacía sobre su regazo, y el cuaderno de páginas amarillas estaba cerrado.

Era un misterio que había estado en boca de sus familiares toda su vida.

¿Qué daño haría que lo leyera?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Bueno tenemos el primer capitulo, les dejó unos datos históricos por precaución: la lucha por el sufragio femenino (el derecho a voto) en Estados Unidos, fue un acontecimiento que me pareció interesante para el personaje de la duquesa, las manifestantes consiguieron su voto a principios de los veinte, su forma de protesta consistió al principio en pararse en frente de la Casa Blanca día y noche con pancartas, hasta que las arrestaron por "obstruir el trafico", una excusa boba obviamente, cuyo castigo era pagar diez dolares de multa o ir a la cárcel por ****un mes según me acuerdo, las mujeres dijeron que no había nada que pagar porque no cometieron ningún crimen, así que las metieron en prisión, ellas recurrieron a la resistencia que pudieron: hicieron huelga de hambre, cantaban en los salones, hasta que las liberaron por la presión del publico cuando descubrieron que forzaban las chicas a comer con tubos. Esto es lo poco que sé, pueden buscar por Internet sí quieren más información, recomiendo la película "Ángeles de Hierro", que muestra maravillosamente la lucha de estas feministas.**

**Sí alguien se pregunta quien es la persona que uso para Christine Daaé pueden mirar en la portada, que sería el "cuadro" que apareció en capitulo. La chica en la imagen (ya la será el modelo para Christine el resto del fic) es Anna O´Byrne, mi soprano favorita en el genero musical y la que más me gustó en el papel de Christine, aunque sólo vi un par de videos de ella, también es la protagonista de la versión australiana de "Love Never Dies", en mi otro fic use a Sierra Boggess. Lo del pelo de nuestra protagonista es sólo una metáfora de que los mitos urbanos cambian de versión en cuanto a los años (no es ningún ataque a las rubias ni nada, sería una estupidez hacerlo porque siendo yo rubia sólo se me saldría el tiro por la culata).**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. El diario

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes del Fantasma de la Ópera pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños en todas sus adaptaciones, sin embargo algunos de los originales de este fanfic son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso es plagio. **  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

_**El diario**_

* * *

He visto muchas veces a la gente juzgar antes de ver la realidad, yo misma lo he hecho algunas veces, pero también me han juzgado a mí, de formas hipócritas y horribles. Escribo mi historia en este libro porque sé que aquí estará escrita la verdad.

Mi nombre es Christine Daaé.

Creo que es bueno comenzar por mi nombre, por si este documento se extravía en el futuro. Aunque mi nombre de nacimiento fue Kjerstin, en mi idioma natal.

Mi vida comenzó en 1858, en una pequeña aldea de Skotelof, Suecia, mi padre era un campesino con unas pocas tierras, aunque siempre había soñado con la música, su más grande pasión, lo recuerdo a principios de mi infancia, sentada en el regazo de mi madre, que estaba en silla de ruedas, yo no debía tener más de cuatro años, él era un hombre cariñoso, de pelo rubio muy claro, constitución fuerte y ojos azul oscuro, aquellos orbes fueron el rasgo más distintivo que yo pude heredar de mi padre. Me parecía mucho a mi madre, decían, había heredado su color de pelo, que según cantaba románticamente su esposo para consolarla cuando estaba enferma, brillaba como el fuego a la luz del sol, ella era muy hermosa, de ojos verdes y aunque no podía caminar, cuando estaba sana era muy animada, también cantaba con una oscura voz de lo que ahora, teniendo conocimiento podría decir que era mezzosoprano.

Éramos luteranos en aquel entonces, íbamos a la Iglesia todos los domingos y papá cantaba en el coro junto con otros aldeanos, estos lo contrataban para cuando había bodas o fiestas, y él me llevaba para que cantáramos juntos, decía que algún día sería la más grande estrella y yo, con mi mente infantil, le creía sin rechistar.

* * *

La duquesa estaba dura de espanto, el cuaderno entre sus manos le pertenecía a Christine Daaé, era un simple libro escrito a mano, amarillo por lo muchos años de guardado ¿Sería una broma de madame Deveraux? No, la suiza no parecía una persona propensa a bromear de esa forma, además ¿Cómo sabía esa cantante que jamás la había visto más que de lejos la forma en que le afectaba el nombre de Daaé? Ese diario podía ser tan falso como real, era su elección creerle, como bien le había dicho la morena antes de entregárselo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Continuar? ¿Hurgar en un diario en que supuestamente había volcado su alma aquella soprano desaparecida? No tenía idea de cómo lo había conseguido Deveraux y de todos modos le había dicho que sólo podía volver cuando lo hubiera leído.

Respirando muy hondo, la rubia observó el jardín de la amplia finca en la que vivía, su marido estaba en el trabajo y ese día estaba libre de su apretada agenda.

No le quedaba más que continuar.

* * *

A los seis años, poco antes de que mi pobre madre falleciera, bajando las escaleras de nuestra modesta casa de dos pisos, la encontré en su silla de ruedas a un lado de la ventana, el asiento había sido un regalo del carpintero del pueblo por un espectáculo que habíamos hecho yo y papá durante la boda de su hija, antes ella debía quedarse casi siempre en la cama o ser movida por mi padre, sólo hasta una década después esa clase de instrumento era un poquito más fácil de conseguir. En aquel momento, a pesar de la enfermedad, se veía muy hermosa, aunque también parecía distante, extraña como sí ya veía de lejos el paraíso que le esperaba, quise salir sin hacer ruido pero su voz me detuvo.

—Kjerstin—me llamó.

— ¿Sí, mamá?

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Aún no ha amanecido—dijo con su acostumbrado tono de voz suave.

— ¿Papá ya se fue a trabajar?

—Sí, dijo que quería supervisar las almacenes para que no estuviéramos caminando en nieve sí no hubiera comida, ¿por qué lo preguntas, hija?

—Dijo que iríamos a cantar a una feria cerca de Upsala—respondí con timidez, ella apretó los labios negando con la cabeza.

—Tanto entusiasmo por el trabajo en una niña tan pequeña—murmuró, pero al instante se estremeció y tosió cubriéndose con su chal verde, volvió a mirar a la ventana de donde se veía el paisaje cubierto de nieve y luego a mí—. Debes estar congelándote ahí parada, Kjerstin, ven a sentarte un rato con mamá para quitarme también este frío.

Y me abrió los brazos cubiertos por el chal, yo sonreí y corrí hacia ella sentándome en sus tiesas piernas y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras me acariciaba los cabellos con languidez.

—Vendrá la Navidad pronto, cariño, ¿quieres algún obsequio? ¿Un instrumento, tal vez?

—Quisiera que te curaras—dije tristemente contra su pecho.

—Oh, mi niña, eso no es algo que puedo asegurar—murmuró dulcemente y luego tosió—. Pero tengo un regalo que está guardado y que al menos podrás llevar siempre contigo.

Se quedó callada de nuevo, y yo estaba divida en mi curiosidad infantil por el regalo que iba a darme y por otra pregunta que quería hacerle, la pregunta que venía extrañamente a mi imaginación cada vez que la veía toser.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Si, cariño?

— ¿Sabes que sucede cuando la gente se muere? ¿A dónde va?—me había sonrojado al preguntar eso, porque cualquiera que lo escuchara hubiera dicho que era mejor cuestionarlo al párroco del pueblo y no a una mujer paralitica medio moribunda.

—Bueno, nena, yo no sabría qué contestarte, nuestro sacerdote dice que hay un Cielo—murmuró observando fijamente la ventana.

— ¿Y tú serias feliz ahí, mamá?

Hay que entender eso como un egoísta deseo pueril de mi parte, yo no quería que mi madre se marchara así que quería estar segura de que yo podía agradarle más que aquel lugar, que ella decidiría quedarse.

—Todos son felices allí, Kjerstin, porque no hay dolor, ni enfermedad, ni sufrimiento. Yo estaré allí, hija mía, hasta que los vuelva a ver a ustedes, lo que espero que no pase en muchos, muchos años.

En la mañana de Navidad de ese invierno, encontré en mi cama una tela que envolvía un precioso chal tejido a mano, me quedé asombrada sobre lo hermoso que era, de color rojo, como mi cabello y el de mi madre cuando daba el sol, tenía unas incrustaciones de pequeñas cuentas brillantes y era lo bastante largo como para durarme toda la vida, me lo puse y chillando de felicidad corrí a la habitación de mis padres, me quedé en el umbral, paralizada, cuando vi en la cama a mi madre, con los ojos azules abiertos, mirando hacia la nada, no se movía, yo quería darle gracias por mi regalo ¿Estaba dormida?

Avancé para despertarla.

No escuché el grito de mi padre.

— ¡Kjerstin!

Grité y pataleé cuando sus brazos me rodearon, me sacó de la habitación y después me abrazó, estaba sollozando, nunca lo había visto llorar, no entendía nada; no podía deducir nada de lo que había visto, ni la imagen de mamá inmóvil en su cama con los labios manchados de sangre, observando el vacio, ni a mi padre sollozando más tarde sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. Algunas veces nos quedamos fríos a causa del dolor y nuestra capacidad de sentirlo, era como si me hubieran vaciado, aunque sí lloré cuando vi el tosco ataúd en el que reposaba Martä Daaé fue cubierto con la tierra, pero luego de un tiempo me pregunté sí solamente lloré porque era lo que se esperaba de una pobre niña que se quedaba sola con su padre. Algo me decía que ella no se lamentaba por irse, que ya sabía el destino que le esperaba, y que estuviera donde estuviera, era feliz.

* * *

La duquesa sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando alejó sus ojos de las páginas ¿Qué más descubriría en ese diario? Había visto, de joven, unos artículos periodísticos que mencionaban que la Daaé era sueca, pero como siempre, su infancia había quedado oculta a favor de unos amigos poderosos.

Su doncella la llamó para la cena, ¿tanto tiempo había estado leyendo? Su esposo llegaría pronto y debía esconder ese libro, todavía no confiaba que fuera real ¿Cómo podía ser real cuando contrarrestaba con todo lo que sabía sobre esa mujer? ¿Con todo lo que le había contado?

La voz de su tío resonaban en su cabeza.

_Christine Daaé era una mujer sin moral._

¿Era esa la verdad?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Bueno, otro capítulo, lamento su corta duración, pero si sacaba todo de una no iba a haber mucha emoción. Tenemos otro dato que quiero aclarar con respecto al nombre de Christine, ( el cual se pronuncia si el oído no me falla: Shres-tin) aquí lo puse en una variación en sueco, porque leí varias veces que las cantantes de esa época cambiaban su nombre de nacimiento por uno más corto e internacional (bueno, eso se sigue haciendo hasta ahora), y esto sucedió con la mujer q****ue supuestamente inspiró a Leroux en su heroína, Chrstina Nilsson, quien nació con el nombre de Kristina Jonasdotter, hay muchas coincidencias en la vida de Christine Daaé y la soprano real, por eso ya es leyenda que quizás el escritor, como amante de la música que era, se halla inspirado en la cantante real, pueden ver una foto de Nilsson en mi avatar.**

**Leroux menciona en el libro original que la madre de Christine era paralitica, yo lo incluyo aquí, aunque es obvio que este fic no es fiel al libro, sino una mezcla del libro original, el de Susan Kay y el musical de Andrew Loyd Webber, como mi historia anterior.**

**Gracias ****a ****i****WildFlowers y Lady Lyuva Sol****por sus reviews y a mi queridisma abrilmillet, por seguir mis historias.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. La partida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ****El Fantasma de la Ópera, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores en todas sus adaptaciones, sin embargohay unos cuantos originales en este fic que son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso en plagio.**  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

_**La partida**_

* * *

La duquesa observaba el diario en su regazo, su rostro estaba contrariado, se preguntaba mil veces sí seguir leyendo, o sí partir la mañana al día siguiente para devolverle aquel documento inquietante a madame Deveraux.

Su esposo llegó en la noche, siempre sonriendo, le preguntó cómo había ido su día y ella respondió que bien, que había conocido a una persona interesante.

Cuando fueron a dormir, ella dijo que se quedaría un rato leyendo y agradeció mentalmente que él tuviera un sueño tan pesado y que no se molestara con la luz de la lámpara, su Jaques era sin duda un hombre entre pocos y jamás se arrepintió de las decisiones que tomó para estar con él.

Se preguntó mentalmente sí la tal Christine había tenido mucho que arrepentirse en esa vida tan rara de la que hablaban los diarios.

Bueno, no lo sabría sí no continuaba.

* * *

Las primeras semanas después de la muerte de mi madre fueron las más duras de toda mi infancia, aunque sé perfectamente, ya siendo adulta, que hay cosas que podemos superar y otras que no, la verdad es que aún con mi mente infantil, llegué a pensar algunas veces que mi padre se volvería loco por la pena.

La gente nos veía en la iglesia con lástima, se acercaban a mi padre cuando comenzaba a tocar melodías melancólicas en el pórtico de nuestra pequeña casa, le palmeaban el hombro, decían que su esposa estaba con Dios y que era mejor que hubiera dejado de sufrir, algunos incluso, cansados de verlo con esa cara de muerto viviente, le aconsejaban tomar otra esposa con el tiempo (siempre alegando que era yo la que necesitaba una madre, por supuesto), esa clase de comentarios ponían furioso a papá, que dejaba de hablar y se encerraba en la casa conmigo luego de controlar los cultivos, y me pedía que cantara las melodías que me enseñaba; yo había aprendido el alfabeto musical antes de las letras, así que no era difícil seguirle.

Una vez, cuando no fui a la escuela del pueblo a causa de un accidente con la maestra, me quedé en la habitación de mis padres haciendo, cómo podía, el aseo, la habitación, así como todo en nuestro hogar, era sencillo y humilde: el piso con suerte era de madera (las casas más pobres de nuestro pueblo no tenían ese privilegio), había un armario, la cama de mis padres, y un baúl al frente de estos. Mientras barría, buscando sacar todo el polvo, quise correr el cofre, y al hacerlo, me extraño que no fuera muy pesado para mover, la curiosidad me embargo acerca de aquel objeto, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, la voz de mi padre me sobresaltó.

—Kjerstin.

Me di la vuelta y bajé la cabeza como un condenado que mereciera la guillotina, yo era una hija muy obediente, y aquel desvió me había avergonzado.

—Lo siento, papá—dije—, sólo estaba limpiando y…

— ¿Y quisiste ver lo que te dejó tu madre?—completó él sonriendo con calidez.

— ¿Qué?—inquirí sorprendida ¿Mi madre me había dejado algo además del preciado chal que yo llevaba conmigo cómo un tesoro?

Papá se arrodilló frente a mí, y me apartó un riso revuelto de la cara, luego se acercó a la caja y la abrió tranquilamente, me acerqué a ella como una total curiosa y miré lo que había, no sé sí fue sorpresa o decepción lo que sentí al principio, mi imaginación en unos pocos segundos había ideado un montón de personajes de cuento que salín de ese baúl pero la primera vista que tuve fue tela, un montón de lino cubierto por ramitas de romero y otras hierbas viejas y secas.

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunté tratando de ocultar mi decepción, papá observó mi pequeño puchero y soltó una risa metiendo las manos en la caja, era la primera vez que le oía reír en semanas.

Sacó lo que estaba envuelto en las telas y lo extendió delante de mí, era un vestido precioso, más parecido a una túnica que a uno de la moda de la época, era de seda roja, adornado con pequeños dibujos en hilo plateado. Había visto varios vestidos lujosos una vez, cuando fuimos a Upsala y pasaban unas damas con vestidos inflados por la crinolina, nosotros no podíamos permitirnos esa clase de ornamentos para la ropa, además ¿quién lo necesitaba en el campo? Mi madre solía bromear sobre esos vestidos, diciendo que era raro que a esas damas no llevaran a sus niños en esos meriñaques para protegerlos de frío.

— ¿Por qué me dejó esto?—murmuré extrañada de que algo tan hermoso pudiera pertenecerme.

Mi padre sonrió y comenzó a contarme una fábula, una historia sobre una hermosa princesa hada que vivía en un castillo, pero que sus padres no la dejaban salir porque era delicada como la porcelana, pero un día, desobedeciéndolos, ésta escapó hacía una feria fuera del bosque, y ahí conoció a un campesino humano del que se enamoró. Los padres de la princesa se enfurecieron y quisieron encerrar al campesino en la mazmorra, su nada lo defendió con uñas y dientes hasta que sus estrictos padres la exiliaron del reino, quitándole su magia y condenándola a ser mortal y más débil que antes.

¿Qué puedo escribir de las historias de mi padre? Él era un hombre inteligente, pero las historias eran (aparte de la música) su mayor debilidad, le gustaba nuestra cultura o cualquiera que pudiera tener cosas bellas que contar, le agradaba llenar mi mente infantil de cosas hermosas, y así yo no podía ver lo malo de nuestra situación, lo triste que estaba él que no había tenido valor para contarme claramente sobre los orígenes de mi madre.

No entendí lo de la historia del hada al principio porque aún creía en ellas, pero luego de unos años, él me contó la verdad con mucho pesar; que había conocido a mi madre mientras tocaba en una feria en Upsala, de donde era ella, que procedía de una familia de ricos comerciantes que la cuidaban cómo oro a causa de su delicada salud, mi papá se enamoró de ella y se veían en secreto, pero mis abuelos no tardaron en descubrirlos y amenazaron a mi madre con que acusarían a mi padre de algún crimen para meterlo a la cárcel; no podían acusarlo de algún crimen sexual, me había dicho él antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, porque amaba verdaderamente a mi madre, y no era de esos rufianes que enamoraban a una jovencita por unos meses para luego desflorarla y marcharse corriendo. Martä confiaba en él con su vida y por eso aceptó casarse en secreto incumpliendo con las normas cristianas que le inculcaban a cada jovencita de la buena sociedad, creo que fue el acto más valiente que mi mamá cometió alguna vez en su vida, pero le costó, porque sus padres la desheredaron e hicieron cuenta de que su hija había muerto, aprovechando la fama de enfermiza que tenía, ella jamás volvió a ser la pequeña princesa encerrada en la jaula de oro, se convirtió en una campesina, en la esposa de un hombre casi pobre, en una mujer que terminó muriendo de tuberculosis ocho años después de casarse y que dejó una hija pequeña, ni siquiera un hijo, dirían aquellas personas, que ayudara a su padre a llevar los cultivos, las malas lenguas dirían que se lo merecía, por ser una hija desobediente y seguir una fantasía. Yo pensaba que en realidad ella simplemente había terminado siendo libre.

Papá intentaba embellecer su historia con hadas y tierras mágicas porque no quería que yo notara lo culpable que se sentía por su muerte, él siempre pensaba que sí tal vez no se hubieran casado, la bella princesa de pelo caoba seguiría viva.

Una noche, dos meses después, me levanté en medio de la noche y escuché voces en la sala, una de las cuales reconocí como la de papá y otra cómo la de un hombre del pueblo que era su amigo: Gustav.

—Enserio, Christoffer—dijo cómo sí estuviera tratando con un niño—, piensa en lo que estás haciendo, piensa en tu hija, por favor.

—Es en mi hija en la que pienso cuando te hago ésta oferta, amigo mío—contestó papá apoyando las manos en la repisa de la chimenea—. Has visto con tus propios ojos los talentos de Kjerstin, sí yo no soy un buen músico en tu opinión no me importa pero, ¿vas a negar los grandes progresos que mi hija hace a pesar de su edad? Ella podría ser una de las más grandes cantantes del mundo, no quiero confinarla a este pueblo en el medio de la nada.

Su voz tenía un tinte de ferocidad.

—No me cabe duda que quieres lo mejor para tu hija—razonó Gustav con tranquilidad—. Y que es un raro don el que ambos poseen (porque tú, amigo mío, estás equivocado al pensar que no te considero el mejor violinista de Escandinavia), pero sé realista, sin un mecenas ¿Cómo vivirás cuando el dinero se te acabe? Tú eres un apasionado de la música, Christoffer, pero la gente es egoísta y sí no eres rico o tienes amigos que lo son, nadie te toma en cuenta.

—Iré de feria en feria sí es necesario—replicó papá—. Lo siento, Gustav, pero nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. He estado pensando en esto por meses y ya no puedo esperar más, dime sí aceptas comprarme esta parcela de tierra o buscaré otra persona que lo haga, ya estoy harto de esperar una respuesta.

El hombre suspiró.

—Está bien, Christoffer—murmuró—, te compraré tu hogar y el campo, sólo espero que el destino te trate bien al salir de esta aldea.

Creo que él esperaba que mi padre se arrepintiera, porque dejó que tardarnos casi cinco días en salir, aunque papá ya me había explicado todo la mañana después de aquella discusión, y yo siguiéndolo como siempre, había aceptado la mudanza tranquila. Así que aferrados a nuestro poco equipaje y a nuestras posesiones más preciadas (él a su violín y yo a mi chal rojo y al vestido de mi madre que guardaba celosamente en un bolso), ambos partimos rumbo a Upsala, buscando la riqueza y la fama.

No sabíamos lo que en realidad íbamos a encontrar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Estamos de vuelta y ya es en definitiva, mi otra historia está terminada y tuve la ansiada respuesta esperada por parte de mi pequeño y cariñoso publico. Comenzaré a publicar más gradualmente en este y no tardarme tanto, pero no creo que sea tan largo como _En cada suspiro_, aunque eso habrá que verlo con el tiempo, doy mil gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y les doy una pequeña prueba: unos personajes importantes aparecerán, a ver sí adivinan quienes son.**

**Lamento lo corto del capítulo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Miserias y oportunidades

_**Disclairmer: Los personajes de la historia del Fantasma de la ópera pertenecen a sus autores en todas sus respectivas adaptaciones, sin embargo algunos de los originales de fanfic son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso es plagio.**  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**Miserias y oportunidades**_

* * *

Cuando salimos de la aldea, teníamos los ojos puestos en Upsala, tomamos varios carruajes y cuando llegamos a aquella preciosa ciudad, comenzamos a hacer una gira por cada instituto de música que encontrábamos, pero al ver que no teníamos contactos, ni pasado, las puertas nos eran cerradas.

Papá no perdía nunca las esperanzas, siempre decía, cada vez que nos rechazaban, que viajaríamos a una ciudad más grande, pero el dinero se acababa rápido y además ¿Cuántas ciudades grandes había en un país diminuto como el nuestro?

Comenzamos a presentarnos en ferias locales, él tocaba el violín, yo lo acompañaba cantando, entonábamos aquellas canciones que tanto conocían las personas, preciosas baladas, antiguos romances entre hadas y duendes que papá inventaba a veces, nuestro carisma y el pequeño repertorio que teníamos nos mantenían con comida y con el privilegio de poder acompañar a las caravanas en sus recorridos para no viajar solos por un camino tan peligroso.

Aunque en aquellos tiempos, yo creía tanto en mi padre como un ciego en creía su lazarillo, a veces me preguntaba cómo nuestra vida había acabado en aquellas condiciones, vistiendo casi pobremente y obligados a dormir en los graneros de las posadas.

Muchas veces yo me ponía a jugar con algunos niños que iban con nosotros en las ferias, aunque yo era tímida y mi padre muy precavido ¿La razón? Algunas veces unos hombres que habitaban en las aldeas donde actuábamos me miraban de forma extraña, a pesar de sólo contar con ocho años.

Por las noches, cuando papá y yo estábamos en los graneros por no podre un habitación en las posada, él sacaba su violín y tocaba algunas de las canciones que más me gustaban, luego nos acurrucábamos en el heno y tratábamos de dormir, una noche fría de invierno, en la que tenía que enrollarme en mi preciado chal, él me rodeó con una brazo y respiró hondo.

—Te prometo, Kjerstin…—Murmuró, quizás pensando que no lo escuchaba—.Te prometo que vamos a salir de esto.

Yo no dije nada. Le creía, _tenía _que creerle.

* * *

La duquesa suspiró y se restregó los ojos con cansancio, dejó el cuaderno en la mesa y apagó la lámpara de noche, quedándose mirando el techo en la oscuridad. Era tonto sentirse triste por lo que había leído, no sabía sí era real, y sí lo era ¿Por qué debía entristecerse con las desventuras de alguien que había vivido hacía tantos años? Sin duda Christine no murió de joven, pues sí no, no habría historia que contar, aunque la imagen de una niña pequeña acurrucada en el heno y temblando de frío no era algo bueno con que irse a dormir.

Despertó sobresaltada cuando la sirvienta tocó la puerta, la mujer le avisó que su marido se había ido al trabajo.

Intentó distraerse del libro, leyó el periódico (cosa no hacía nunca) y llamó a unas cuantas amigas que tenía en Francia; la verdad era es que extrañaba bastante América, pero volver a Europa había sido su regalo a Jaques después de un matrimonio en que él había cedido a sus actividades y su política sin quejarse, cuando podría haber actuado como los esposos de las demás sufragistas y obligarla a quedarse en la casa y ser una "buena esposa". La cuestión que se propuso fue que cuando Jaques propuso abrir una sucursal de la empresa para volver a administrar sus propiedades en su país natal, ella no pudo decirle que no.

Suspiró pesadamente, después de tantos años de lucha, ahora se sentía una hipócrita viviendo en su acomodada situación, era cómo sí simplemente su libertad hubiera sido una pequeña transición hacía la vida que su familia había planeado para ella.

Acarició lentamente la tapa de cuero del diario de Christine Daaé y soltando otro estremecedor suspiro, lo abrió.

* * *

Estábamos en Limby, en la feria, cuando me separé de mi padre siguiendo a un gato. Me es imposible contar, ahora que soy mayor, el entusiasmo y la tozudez infantil que me llevaron a perseguir al animal cuando no debía separarme de papá pues era fácil perderse entre la gente. Seguí al felino negro y peludo por los mentones de personas y no noté que me alejaba demasiado de nuestro puesto.

—Papá—murmuré entrando en pánico, viendo que me encontraba sola y lejos de la feria— ¡Papá!—chillé, asustada.

¡Estaba sola! Todas las personas pasaban a un lado mío o me empujaban, nadie me miraba, comencé a hacer unos ruiditos ahogados de llanto cuando una mano se posó en mi mano.

— ¿Te perdiste, pequeña?—dijo una voz suave a mis espaldas, sin poder evitarlo, me giré bruscamente soltando un gritito, pero no encontré ningún ser amenazante, sólo a una mujer rubia vestida de blanco y con aspecto afable.

—Mi… mi papá está tocando en la feria—susurré mirándola con terror, pero ella sonrió y me tomó de la mano con suavidad.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a buscarlo. Debe estar muy preocupado por ti—ofreció la señora, pero yo no me moví, se agachó a mi altura y me acarició el cabello—. Soy Louise Valerius ¿cuál es tu nombre, angelito?

—Kjerstin Daaé—dije en voz baja.

—Bien, Kjerstin, no voy a hacerte nada, sólo vamos a buscar a tu papá. Yo también perdí a mi marido por ahí, así que las dos tenemos que buscar algo—se rió.

Caminé de la mano de _madame_ Valerius (cómo algunas personas la saludaron más tarde, a pesar de que no era francesa sino sueca, aunque sus abuelos eran franceses), era muy hermosa y amable, sus rasgos eran típicamente escandinavos: pálida, rubia y de claros ojos grises; con la mandíbula cuadrada y una sonrisa perfecta.

Cómo si fuera arte de magia, luego de una media hora de recorrer la feria, encontramos a mi padre y casi chocamos con él y con un hombre que lo acompañaba. Papá me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me ahogué y el caballero que lo acompañaba soltó un suspiro de alivio y habló en un sueco muy acentuado.

—Eres una heroína, Louise, mi amor—dijo besando la mejilla de la señora Valerius—. El señor Daaé se angustió horriblemente cuando vio que su pequeña no estaba cerca de los puestos.

—Oh, la pequeña sólo se perdió, señor Daaé, no la reprenda muy duramente—dijo la señora Valerius—, después de todo, sólo es una niña.

Papá no me reprendió después de eso, creo que la preocupación le consumió el enojo. Esa noche, extrañamente, nos quedamos en una habitación de la posada en lugar del granero. El señor Valerius estaba extasiado en hablar sobre música con mi padre, al parecer se había quedado sorprendido por su forma de tocar, ya que el mismo era profesor de canto en un conservatorio en su nación, Francia, pero habían ido a Suecia para visitar a unos familiares de su esposa, hasta donde pude escuchar luego de que fuera la hora de dormir, él profesor quería llevarnos a Gotemburgo y hablar del talento de mi padre y supuestamente del mío a algunas academias de música. Papá estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, seguramente pensando en los continuos rechazos en Upsala.

—Sería bueno para niña, señor Daaé—dijo la dama mirando a mi padre con compasión—. Nosotros tenemos dinero de sobra, y ustedes pueden acompañarnos, Guillaume está muy convencido de que usted…

—Lo siento, pero esto es muy extraño—exclamó papá levantándose de la silla con brusquedad—. De la nada apareció usted, profesor, escuchándome tocar y diciendo que soy el mejor violinista que ha escuchado cuando todos los institutos que visité me trataron como a un leproso que pide limosna… ¿Y ahora quieren llevarnos a mí y mi hija a Gotemburgo? ¿Sin ningún pago, nada? Me cuesta creer que un matrimonio acomodado se interese de repente por un violinista miserable y su hija.

Y luego salió del salón sin decir más, a la mañana siguiente estábamos de nuevo en la feria, yo cantando y el tocando.

A pesar de que papá había rechazado la invitación de los Valerius, no se mostraba hostil con ellos, de hecho, incluso después de que hubiéramos dejado Limby, los encontramos en la siguiente ciudad en donde nos presentamos. Él rió con ganas cuando vio al matrimonio entre la gente que aplaudía después de la última canción, y aceptó la invitación de ellos esa vez, porque, luego de casi dos meses, ya no parecían dos ricos extravagantes que querían llevarnos sino dos amigos haciendo algo bueno por nuestro impredecible futuro.

Siempre estaré agradecido a los Valerius, nos sólo nos salvaron de morir en la pobreza, sino que también me dieron un buen momento de diversión infantil tratando de minar con la terquedad de Christoffer Daaé.

Si no recuerdo mal, cuando llegamos a Gotemburgo el profesor Guillaume estuvo arrastrándonos a ambos por varios lugares en los que vivían estudiosos de la música, y hacía que mi padre tocara melodía suecas y otras que él mismo le había enseñado, también me hacía cantar a mí y aunque dijeron que yo tenía un gran potencial, al pobre de papá lo miraban nuevamente cómo un violinista fracasado.

Una vez, cuando terminamos otra audición, escuché a uno de los hombres de un teatro conversando con el profesor, al parecer se conocían desde antes, pues él tenía también un marcada acento francés.

—Sí quieres que sean reconocidos, Guillaume, lo mejor sería que los llevases a Francia o Italia—le decía con gesto condescendiente—. Suecia es un lugar pequeño, más al sur quizás tengan diferentes oportunidades. Ya sabes que no puedo hacer mucho por tu amigo, pero la niña tiene un gran potencial, con una buena enseñanza tendría un gran futuro.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero supongo que siento tristeza, el pobre de Christoffer ha sacrificado mucho por su sueño.

—El mundo del arte no es siempre amable, amigo mío. Tú y yo sabemos eso. Lo mejor es que te los lleves y que trates que esa pequeña progrese, debo decir que con lo que le ha enseñado su padre está bien, pero tú eres un profesor licenciado y puedes enseñarle más que un hombre que asistía a un coro en una iglesia.

Ese comentario me dolió, sabía que mi papá no era exactamente un prodigio cuando se trataba del canto, pero él siempre había alabado mi voz y nunca había dejado de apoyarme. Después de esa tarde, cuando los tres llegamos al piso en el que vivíamos en la ciudad, me refugié en los brazos de mamá Valerius (cómo ella había insistido que la llamara), con un humor terrible: no le hablé al profesor y me comporté taciturna con mi padre.

Luego de tres semanas y de días y días de tratar de convencer a papá, finalmente, con resignación y convencido de que al menos sería por mi propio bien (él, al parecer, ya había renunciado a su propio sueño), dejó que los Valerius nos llevaran hacía Francia, cómo sí fuéramos una gran familia. La perdida de mi madre había sido un gran y horrible golpe para él, pero el perder Suecia, la tierra que amaba, incluso a veces más que a mí, fue definitivamente lo peor para mi padre.

Pero para mí, Francia fue la entrada a un destino que nunca podría haber imaginado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Lamento enserio mi penosa tardanza, sufrí del repugnante fenómeno psicológico conocido como bloqueo de escritor y no me salía ni una sola frase de la cabeza, siempre me pasa cuando estoy a los primeros capítulos de una historia y toca la introducción.**

**Una nota sobre lo último que se vio en el capítulo: en el libro, Christine le dice a Raoul que su padre le daba clases antes de morir, cosa que a veces cuando leo esa parte del libro, me parece poco creíble. No menospreció el poder de narración que tiene el señor Leroux, pero por muy gran músico que fuera el señor Daaé, dudo que haya podido enseñarle a su hija canto siendo él un violinista de pueblo. También se menciona que el profesor Valerius se encargó de la educación de Christine y aunque nunca se dijo que enseñaba, a mí me pareció más lógico (en parte también porque no me cae tan bien el padre d Christine, a pesar de que es un personaje tan idealizado en el libro y en el musical, me pareció muy egoísta que comenzara a languidecer por Suecia en lugar de preocuparse por su hija), además no creo que haya cambiado mucho el sentido que para el canto clásico hay que _estudiar muchos años_.  
**

**Gracias a abrilmillet y a Harmony´sLoveHP, por sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos.**


	6. Encuentro

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes del Fantasma de la Ópera pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños en todas sus adaptaciones, sin embargo algunos de los originales de este fic son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso es plagio._**

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Encuentro**_

* * *

Cuando llegamos a Francia, nos quedamos en una casa en París, un piso pequeño en el que a duras penas entrabamos los cuatro. Mamá Valerius me enseñó a "comportarme cómo quería la sociedad", nunca estaba muy de acuerdo con algunas cosas, era lo que decían, una liberal, la habían echado de varios colegios por transmitir ideales y codearse con personas de "mala calaña", pero ocultaba todo bajo esa apariencia de inocente, cualquiera que la veía decía que sólo era una inocente mujercita. Fue extraño cambiar mis holgados y simples vestidos de algodón de campesina por los cargados trajes de señorita, a veces papá insistía en pagar los gastos que los Valerius hacían en nosotros, pero ellos insistían en que éramos una familia y que los gastos no debían importar, el profesor ganaba mucho con sus clases en el Conservatorio.

Los días pasaban y un día, cuando cumplí los doce años, el profesor Valerius me preguntó si quería que me enseñara a cantar, y aunque ya venía un par de años enseñándome educación musical, había sido sólo teoría y jamás algo específico, cuando mi padre le preguntó porque no había sugerido eso desde antes, a lo que Guillaume respondió que mi voz había madurado, y aunque había bajado algunas notas, pero no tantas como para que mi voz dejara de ser "pura y maravillosa".

Papá no puso reparos a las clases del profesor, con la condición de que yo estuviera cantando con él algunas veces al día. En París, nunca salía, estaba todo el tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, mirando el frío y oscuro paisaje industrial, parecía haber perdido toda esa determinación por la vida, era como si yo fuera la única razón por la que no hubiera escapado, al menos con su mente, a su amado hogar en Suecia.

—Christoffer—dijo una vez mamá Valerius una vez que salía a pasar con ella, papá estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sombría sala, leyendo aparentemente un libro, subió sus ojo azules hacia su amiga y a mí, ataviadas con nuestras ropas de invierno para salir un rato a las bulliciosas calles de la Ciudad Luz. —Acompáñanos, querido, en ésta época hay pocos días tan bonitos.

— ¿Salir?—murmuró papá ensimismado, pero al instante negó con la cabeza—. No, gracias, Louise.

Así era casi siempre, evasivas y respuestas cortas.

Mamá Valerius decía que papá sólo estaba triste porque París no era tan puro y limpio cómo Suecia, yo no entendía esa opinión.

— ¡Pero Francia también es hermosa!—protesté mientras caminábamos por un parque—. Usted y el profesor nunca tuvieron problemas en vivir aquí.

—Guillaume es francés, mi niña—respondió ella con su tranquila calma y lanzó un largo suspiro—. Yo me he acostumbrado a Francia, y a viajar mucho, pero cada vez que oigo tocar a tu padre pienso en nuestro pálido cielo escandinavo.

El tono de su voz era consolador y nostálgico en esos momentos, cómo sí estuviera diciendo una verdad a medias, estaba claro que ella amaba a su marido, pero había cosas que, cómo su esposa, no podía volver a hacer, cosas que arriesgarían el trabajo de él y la reputación de ella, no hablaré de ellas ahora, porque en ese momento no tenía idea de qué eran.

Los días pasaban, y las clases con el profesor Valerius y su esposa llenaban mis días, mi rutina estaba repleta de técnicas en el piano, escalas, e historia, al igual de modales en la mesa, literatura, y algo de matemáticas. Ellos estaban empeñados en convertirme en una dama, en una artista, en alguien que el día de mañana pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Papá me animaba, pero también parecía incomodo a la idea de que yo creciera, sobre todo cuando el profesor Guillaume hablaba de enviarme al Conservatorio en el futuro.

* * *

En el verano de 1870 fuimos por segunda vez a la casa de campo que ellos tenían en Perros-Guirec, era un lugar precioso, cerca del mar, el único lugar en el sur en donde mi padre recuperaba el ánimo, aunque uno de esos días, le pidió al matrimonio un capricho bastante extraño.

—Quiero llevarme a Kjerstin por unos cuantos días—dijo con tono bajo y mirando al mantel en la mesa en donde estábamos los cuatro desayunando.

El profesor Valerius lo miró extrañado.

—No entiendo por qué nos estás preguntando, amigo. Es tu hija, puedes llevártela a donde te plazca, ¿Por qué nos pides permiso?

—Es que quiero que vayamos a la ferias en esta temporada de fiestas—contestó papá de una forma tan rápida que a duras penas le entendimos.

— ¿Desde cuándo les prohibimos algo, Christoffer?—cuestionó mamá Valerius arqueando una ceja—. Además, todos vamos a ir a las ferias, no hay necesidad de que vayan solos.

—No creo que me estén entendiendo—dijo papá pasándose una mano por la cara—. Lo quiero es que vayamos a tocar, siguiendo a las caravanas.

— ¿Cómo cuando vivían en Suecia?—preguntó ella de repente— ¿Y crees que eso es seguro para ella? Ya no están Upsala, aunque éste lugar esté casi desierto, yo no creo que sea buena idea llevar a una niña de doce años por los caminos nuevamente ¿No sufrió eso por demasiados años?

—Louise…—quiso intervenir su marido.

—Yo no lo llamaría sufrir—masculló mi padre entre dientes—, tiene que ver con la música…

—No crea que sé menos de música porque no tocó nada, monseiur Daaé—le espetó mamá Valerius lanzando dardos con sus ojos grises—, además, yo no creo que tenga que ver con la música el hecho de arrastrar de nuevo a una niña a los recuerdos de unos años en que carecía. Discúlpenme.

Arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa, y me tomó de la mano, ambas salimos del salón, ella furiosa, y yo, sorprendida, impresionada y admirada de aquella fortaleza y seriedad que jamás había visto en la aparentemente inocente Louise Valerius.

A pesar de aquella disputa, y que estuvieron días sin hablarse (mi bienhechora por obstinación, papá por vergüenza), al final ella cedió a sus constantes súplicas y le permitió que me llevara con él a las ferias, pero que debía volver en ocho días.

—Mejor deberías ir pensando por quién haces las cosas a veces, amigo mío—le dijo en voz baja antes de que nos marcháramos, tal vez pensando que yo no escuchaba—, Tú hija tiene un gran potencial, pero no progresará sino la dejas florecer, es una niña, Christoffer, un ser humano, no una muñeca, algún día tendrás que dejarla crecer.

No sé qué efecto tuvieron esas palabras en él, pero a mí me persiguieron por esos ocho días en el que la pasábamos tocando, cantando y caminando. Yo intenté ser feliz con lo que supuestamente teníamos, aunque íbamos bien vestidos, y no aceptábamos dinero, ni siquiera posada, dormíamos en los graneros. Nunca dije nada a mi padre sobre eso, era joven pero no estúpida, y aunque lo amaba, me dolía que apreciara al pasado más que a mí. Quizás era egoísta pensar en eso, las buenas niñas no pensaban en eso, había visto pequeñas cuyos padres no les prestaban atención, pero el mío se desvivía por mí, o al menos la mayor parte de mi infancia. Era imposible estar celosa de algo que no se podía ver ni tocar, pero yo lo estaba, tenía celos de los recuerdos que tanto guardaba para él, de Suecia, de mi madre, y de todo lo que me mantenía apartada de él durante esos años.

Pero yo no podía ser mala, no me quejaba, fingía que entendía sus motivos, que a veces creo que iban más allá de una vida bohemia, más allá de la música, que las palabras de mamá Valerius no eran en realidad duras, sino la pura verdad.

* * *

Regresamos a Perros con unos cuantos seguidores que amaban la música de papá y decían que yo cantaba "como un ángel". Había algo que me molestaba y era que en Francia nadie pronunciaba correctamente mi nombre sin equivocarse primero, tenía que repetirles varias veces para que pudieran decirlo con claridad, y casi siempre preguntaban a papá porque íbamos por ahí cómo vagabundos, al parecer los Valerius no eran los únicos que no entendían su capricho de violinista de pueblo.

Un día que siempre recordaré es aquel en que me dejaron salir a pasear por las iglesias, llegué al cementerio de Perros recorriendo ese lugar que de noche debía verse cómo el escenario de una novela de terror, pero de día… Había una gran paz en ese lugar, todo era tan silencioso, tan solemne y yo quería quedarme en esa calma, escuchando sólo la melodía de la vida y de la muerte.

Aún recuerdo lo que llevaba puesto esa tarde, aquel vestido blanco que yo había ensuciado en el dobladillo, me había sacado las horquillas del pelo dejándolo caer cómo una cascada rojiza por mi espalda. Atravesé el camino con lápidas y estatuas de ángeles cubiertas de moho, recordé la historia de mi padre sobre el Ángel de la Música, y comencé a cantar una canción de una ópera que me había enseñado el profesor Valerius, ese año habíamos ido a ver _La Judía _en Paris, y yo había terminado medio enamorada de la música.

Pero entonces escuché unos sonidos que me sacaron de repente de mi ensoñación, una melodía de violín, suave y maravillosa, no la reconocía, pero era cómo sí me embrujara.

El sonido de aquel violín me llevó a caminar a la parte más alejada del cementerio.

Me detuve detrás de una lápida enorme y vi, sentado en el escalón de un mausoleo enorme, al autor de esa canción celestial.

Era un hombre joven, quizás de un poco más de veinte años, con una máscara blanca cubriéndole la mitad de cara, como una pluma blanca que travesaba aquel rostro hundido en la pasión de la melodía desde la frente hasta la barbilla. No sé por cuánto tiempo me quedé viendo cómo tocaba, la parte de su cara que no estaba cubierta mostraba una completa concentración, los ojos cerrados, y una expresión de seriedad cómo sí las cuerdas de ese instrumento fuera lo único que importara.

En el momento en el que dejó de tocar, el hechizo se rompió y aquel extraño violinista se levantó del mausoleo, tenía aún los ojos cerrados, pero de la nada los abrió y miró a hacia mí, me quedé petrificada, cómo sí hubiera interrumpido en el ritual de un ángel.

Y tal vez aunque sea un momento, yo creí que era uno, quizás, el Ángel de la Música.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

No pude evitarlo, salí corriendo, no de miedo, sino de vergüenza, aunque pasaron semanas para que regresara al cementerio, por varios días no pude quitarme esa voz y la imagen de aquellos ojos oscuros de la memoria.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Perdón enserio por la tardanza, quería editar bien este capítulo para que saliera bien. Creo que ya saben quién es Erik en este fic, al menos la mayoría que leyeron mis anteriores historias ya saben, al menos que ante ponga, basado en Leroux o Kay, y cómo avisé antes que iba a ser una mezcla del musical y de los dos libros, ustedes son bienvenidos/as a adivinar, aunque no va a ser mucho trabajo ¿no?**

**Gracias a Lady Lyuva Sol y a Harmony'sLoveHP por sus reviews.**


	7. El enmascarado y el niño de la playa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de El Fantasma de la Opera pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores en cada una de sus adaptaciones, sin embargo, algunos de los originales de este fic son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso es plagio.**_  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**El enmascarado y el niño de la playa**_

* * *

El Ángel del Cementerio (cómo yo había comenzado a llamarle), fue mi secreto por casi dos semanas, casi todos los días intentaba ir al cementerio para oírle tocar su violín o cantar con una voz peligrosamente bella, hacía mis deberes a una velocidad ansiosa y luego le decía a mamá Valerius que saldría a pasear por la playa.

Me escondía bien para verle, bueno o eso pensaba con mi ingenua mente de niña, me echaba muy lejos, tras unos frondosos arbustos que cubrían unas viejas lápidas, y veía cómo siempre llegaba, vestido formal, cómo sí fuera a ir a un baile, y se sentaba en ese mausoleo, cada vez que la música fluía, aquel lugar que parecía salido de una novela de terror se convertía en el sitio más hermoso para mí ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ahora puedo responderlo.

Papá no me preguntaba por mis frecuentes ausencias, quizás aún pensaba que yo iba a jugar a perseguir a las olas, y no a escuchar melodías tocadas por un extraño.

Una tarde después que había escuchado al Ángel tocar una doliente balada sobre una dama que esperaba siempre a su amado en el borde de un acantilado, había regresado con la cara llena de lágrimas y cuando mamá Valerius llegó a darme el beso de las buenas noches después que mi padre, me preguntó porque siempre tenía la cara sonrojada o llorosa al regresar de mis "continuos paseos".

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme, cariño?—preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Me ruboricé.

—No, mamá—dije.

Ella se rió y me abrazo por entre la sabana.

—Oh, mi niña, sé lo que es ser una adolescente, y a tu edad no sólo tu voz es lo que cambia—frunció los labios—. Eres ya una jovencita, y es completamente normal que quieras alejarte de nosotros por un tiempo, aunque la gente diga que es indecoroso, yo solía pasar casi seis horas al día en mi habitación cuando tenía unos años más que tú, y mis padres me parecían una especie de _korrigans_ malignos que no me entendían, sí tus estudios te están sofocando…

— ¡No es eso!—exclamé de repente, la mujer me miró sorprendida.

—Hmmm—se mordió los labios y me observó de forma nerviosa—. Entonces… Creo… creo que puedo adivinar que sucede ¿Tienes un amiguito, Kjerstin? ¿Un niño que es bueno contigo y que te gusta?

Esa vez hubiera sido una oportunidad perfecta para que la tierra se abriera y me tragara; pero al ser criada por personas consentidoras y sin ninguna amiga mujer, no disponía de los cotilleos que de seguro harían inocentemente otras niñas con respecto a "los niños", así que no era la vergüenza porque ella descubriera algún pueril enamoramiento lo que me ponía nerviosa, sino que eran, tal vez, los normales sentimientos de una pequeña adolescente cuando su figura materna más cercana piensa tener una "charla sobre lo natural". Por brevísimo segundo desee que mi bienhechora no fuese tan liberal, y que dejara todo en recatado misterio cómo la mayoría de las madres.

—No es nada, mamá—murmuré con un hilo de voz. No podía dejar que ella supiera lo mi Ángel, nunca me dejaría volver y de seguro lo acusarían de algo, no era ningún niño, era un hombre joven bastante mayor que yo, ni siquiera ella podía saber de él.

—Oh, vamos, mi niña—se rió la dama enérgicamente—. Dime quién es él, no se lo diré a tu padre, y te prometo sostenerlo sí quiere cometer algún acto criminal—me guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

—Enserio no es nada—contesté intentando aparentar serenidad—. Yo… yo voy al cementerio, y me siento a… meditar.

— ¿Al cementerio?—arqueó una ceja, contrariada.

—Eh, sí. De día es precioso, hay una gran calma y no hay arena ni nada, como en la playa, luce como un bosque encantado.

Sonreí encantadoramente para que mi respuesta sonara más realista, mamá Valerius asintió y rió moviendo la cabeza, cómo sí no pudiera esperar más siendo yo hija de mi padre, y me dio un beso en la frente.

Y yo sólo esperaba volver a dormirme, porque en mis sueños volvería a escuchar esa voz.

* * *

No falté ni un solo día luego de eso, en algunos, él no fue, y en cambio yo me quedaba sentada haciendo lo que se supone que en realidad hacía en ese lugar, me preguntaba de donde era él, cómo se llamaba, porque usaba la máscara, sí reaccionaría sí yo trataba de hablarle o se marcharía ignorando la presencia de una niña metiche que nada tenía que hacer ahí, me preguntaba cómo diría él mi nombre ¿se confundiría en la pronunciación como todo el mundo? ¿O escucharía cada silaba dicha en mi idioma con aquella voz sobrenatural? Todos esos pensamientos eran espantosamente vergonzosos para mí, pero era una niña, y en mi refugio, sabía que podía dejarme perder un momento por la fantasía que creaba ese misterio.

Sin embargo, no fui yo la que habló primero.

Una de las tardes siguientes, no pude terminar bien una escala y el profesor Valerius me retuvo para que la hiciera bien, entonces no llegué a la hora de siempre y vi que mi Ángel ya estaba presente, tocando en su violín, me escabullí en mi escondite rogando porque estuviera lo suficientemente concentrado como para no prestarme atención, pero cuando acabo la canción, le escuché hablar por primera vez.

—Parece que llega tarde, _petit Ange_ ¿Hubo alguna razón para su retraso?

Su voz habló en un francés dulce y oscuro, me quedé congelada detrás de la lápida; _pequeño ángel_ ¿Qué clase de juego cruel del destino era ese?

—No… no quise molestarlo, monseiur—temblé detrás de mi escondite.

—No lo hace, le sugiero que salga detrás de esa lápida, madeimoselle—dijo él con tranquilidad.

No me detuve a pensar si era peligroso porque ya me había visto de todos modos, salí y me paré con las dos manos detrás de la espalda como la niña regañada que era.

—Lamento el inconveniente, monseiur—susurré y cuando levanté la vista, él me miraba con seriedad, apoyando las manos en la cintura, pero luego soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi pequeña oyente?

—Kjerstin Daaé—contesté un poco enojada porque me tratara como si fuera un bebé.

—Bueno, madeimoselle ¿Qué hacía por aquí? No creo que a las niñas les atraigan mucho los cementerios.

—Yo… yo sólo vine a escucharlo tocar—. Estaba siendo impertinente, ¿qué niña de mi edad le hablaba así a un hombre? Me volvió a mirar como sorprendido y después preguntó cauteloso:

— ¿A escucharme tocar? ¿Segura que sólo viene a eso?

— ¿Por qué más habría de venir?—pregunté con inocencia—. Jamás había escuchado a alguien tocar así, ni siquiera a mi padre—admití a regañadientes.

— ¿Su padre es músico?

—Si, monseiur, toca el violín.

Volvió a reírse, tenía una risa extraña, algo estridente, movía la cabeza como negando y repetía en voz baja: "Sólo vino para oírme tocar". Luego tomó su estuche y caminó hacia donde se salía.

— ¡Esperé!—grité, él se giró y traté de no sonrojarme al preguntarle— ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Regresará mañana?

—Son demasiadas preguntas para que una niña le pregunte a un extraño que acaba de conocer—dijo con frialdad, sus ojos oscuros me observaban como sí buscaran algo—. Pero sí le interesa, madeimoselle Christine Daaé, mi nombre es Erik.

Y se fue, dejándome con la duda de si volvería a verle y de porque me había llamado _Christine_.

Cuando regresé a la casa le pregunté a mamá Valerius si alguna vez le había sido tan difícil pronunciar mi nombre que lo había cambiado por otro.

— No lo sé ¿Por qué lo dices, cariño?—inquirió extrañada.

—Es que todos los que nos conocen se confunden con mi nombre y tú eres sueca pero tu nombre es francés…

—Es porque uso una variante en francés, mi cielo—respondió ella tratando de regresar la vista al libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Qué es una variante? ¿Quieres decir que cambiaste tu nombre por uno parecido?

—No, simplemente digo mi nombre, pero sin la pronunciación en sueco.

— ¿Y Kjerstin tiene alguna traducción aquí?—pregunté ansiosa.

—Eh, creo que sí, se traduce Christina o Christine, tal vez ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Christine Daaé.

—Sólo era una duda—murmuré con seriedad, y luego le dije que me disculpara y me fui.

Caminé por la casa con la vista en los volantes de mi vestido ¡Como había cambiado de esa niña campesina que se perdió en una feria! Cualquiera que me veía se inclinaba y me decía cortésmente: _señorita _¿Habría sido igual sí no hubiéramos contado con la generosidad de los Valerius? Seguiríamos siendo un pobre violinista y su hija, caminando por los campos de Suecia.

Estaba demasiado ensimismada durante mi clase con el profesor Valerius, y él me reprendió cuando entoné mal una nota.

—Ese era un sol, Kjerstin, cantaste un mí ¿Por qué estás tan distraída, pequeña?—preguntó con severidad.

—Christine…—murmuré quedamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podrían llamarme Christine desde ahora? Sería más fácil, la gente nunca pronuncia bien mi nombre.

Mi padre nos miró desde el sillón en donde estaba "leyendo", sentí pena por él, de alguna forma, lo que hice fue renunciar para siempre a seguir siendo la pobre niña que dormía en la paja.

— ¿Quieres cambiarte el nombre?—inquirió con voz temblorosa.

—No, es sólo que me molesta que todos se traben cuando me llaman, mamá usa su nombre en francés ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?

—Tiene razón, Christoffer—dijo el señor Guillaume revolviendo el pelo—. Después de todo, tu pequeña será famosa algún día, sería bueno que la diva de París poseyera un nombre artístico.

Me sonrojé por sus halagos, pero papá sólo asintió, dijo: "Sí tú quieres" y luego se marchó a su habitación con su violín.

* * *

Me sentí mal por hacer que se entristeciera, así que le propuse que fuéramos a la playa, juntos y que pasáramos la tarde con canciones, me miró con una extraña y descocida frialdad, con aquellos ojos que eran una copia de los míos y dijo:

— ¿No tenías una lecciones con Louise esta tarde?

Le respondí que había acabado con mis lecciones y luego, volviendo a mi actitud de niñita cariñosa, le besé repetidamente en la mejilla y le rogué que fuéramos a pasear por un rato, él finalmente cedió.

Caminamos por esa playa tan dorada y gris llamada Trestaou, bastante lejos de la casa, papá tocaba una de sus canciones más dolientes sentado en una roca, y yo caminaba envuelta en mi chal rojo, observando el mar gris, y recordando otra melodía que había oído en el cementerio, tocada por ese Ángel extraño ¿Quién era Erik y por qué me había afectado tanto? ¿Por qué estaba sólo, y no compartía aquella música celestial como lo había hecho mi padre? ¿Por qué con una sola palabra había cambiado mi vida? Dos palabras salidas de su voz habían desterrado para siempre a la pequeña Kjerstin. Sin conocerme, aquel extraño había creado a Christine Daaé.

De repente, un viento fuerte azotó la playa, y el chal, el preciado objeto que había heredado de mi madre, salió volando, lancé un gritó y traté de perseguirlo, pero era muy tarde, estaba demasiado lejos.

Entonces, una voz me dijo:

— ¡No se preocupe madeimoselle, yo iré a buscar su chal al mar!

¡Y de la vi a un muchacho rubio corriendo al mar buscando mi chal! Me quedé petrificada mientras escuchaba los gritos de una mujer que iba detrás del niño, una dama toda vestida con negro que lo miraba con indignación. Cuando regresó, tanto él como mi chal estaban en un pésimo estado, pero con los momentos de tensión que había pasado los últimos días, no pude más que reírme por su hazaña y darle un beso en la mejilla, la dama, lo agarró del brazo, diciendo en un francés muy acentuado:

— ¡Qué vergüenza, joven Raoul!

El niño bajo la cabeza y me miró dulcemente con unos ojos azul verdoso, se presentó como el vizconde Raoul de Chagny y a la dama como Miss Smith, su institutriz, mi padre se acercó y se presentó, yo dije mi nombre haciendo a una reverencia.

—Christine Daaé.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Bueno, esta vez creo que tarde menos y es más largo, pero es porque los anteriores capítulos eran parte de esos momentos en el que no hay tanta acción en las historias, pero ya tenemos a Erik y a Raoul en escena y las cosas ya van a ir avanzando muy rápido. Lo del nombre de Christine dicho por Erik, es una especie de metáfora de que él siempre va a representar algo diferente a lo cotidiano en su vida.**

**Gracias a abrilmillet y Lady Lyuva Sol por sus reviews.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**PD: Pueden estar seguras de que Raoul de adulto se verá como algún cantante, por el bien del personaje (sino creo que haría realidad mi sueño de tirar al vizconde por la terraza de la Ópera).**


	8. Los dos mundos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _El Fantasma de la Ópera_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores en todas sus adaptaciones, sin embargo, algunos de los personajes de este fic son míos y usarlos sin mi permiso es plagio.**_  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**Los dos mundos **_

* * *

Más allá de toda normalidad y dureza del mundo real teníamos nuestro propio mundo, yo corría hacia la ilusión, le daba la espalda a la realidad y cerraba la puerta con llave.

No puedo decir mentiras y escribir que Erik y yo nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, ya que él era muy reservado y yo demasiado tímida, pero iba todos los días al cementerio para ver si me lo encontraba, al ser yo una persona bastante supersticiosa en esos tiempos, se podría decir que ese hombre me había embrujado, no con su apariencia ni su carácter sino con su música.

Algunos días no llegaba, y yo no sabía donde vivía así que no podría decir donde estaba, aquellos días me parecían aburridos pero también me daban la oportunidad de pensar o mejor dicho, de temer que mi familia descubriera a donde iba durante mis paseos, creo que la mayor parte del tiempo pesaban que estaba en la playa o con Raoul.

Raoul y yo sí teníamos una amistad, de esas que se formaban con facilidad, propias de dos niños que viven muy sobreprotegidos por sus mayores, los días en que regresaba del cementerio porque no había visto al hombre enmascarado me lo encontraba, en la playa o en el pueblo, con la pobre miss Smith a cuestas, a veces regañándolo, a veces consintiéndolo, pero siempre me decía sí podíamos jugar, y lo hacíamos, era agradable tener un amigo que tuviera casi mi edad, no había tenido muchos en Suecia.

Pero cuando mi extraño conocido regresaba a nuestro lugar de encuentro, el mundo real se reducía a nada, todo era música, sonidos y el encanto natural que tenía aquel cementerio a la mitad de la tarde, a veces Erik traía un cuaderno lleno de partituras y se la pasaba escribiendo notas en tinta roja, le pregunté qué era lo que componía y me contestó que era un trabajo con el que llevaba unos dos meses.

—Se llama _Don Juan Triunfante_—dijo cerrando rápidamente un cuaderno antes de que pudiera darle un vistazo.

— ¿Por qué se llama así? Creí que el Don Juan era un ladino que debía ser castigado—argumenté arqueando una ceja.

—Algo así, pero es una ironía, madeimoselle—respondió él.

—La institutriz de mi amigo dice que la ironía es de mal gusto—dije recordando las veces que miss Smith quería enseñarme a "actuar como una verdadera dama".

— ¿Por qué la institutriz de su amigo estuvo dándole lecciones? Creía que estudiaba con su madre adoptiva—inquirió Erik dejando finalmente su cuaderno y centrándose completamente en el tema.

Yo me sonrojé y recordé habérselo mencionado una vez que intenté entablar una conversación "normal" con él sin éxito, preguntándole sobre su familia y su ocupación, pero sólo había recibido un gruñido en respuesta, y que me dejara por días con la palabra en la boca durante días.

—Lo hago, pero ella estaba de visita con Raoul y mamá le dijo algo que la molestó, así que miss Smith le increpó que era de mal gusto en una señora que hablara con ironías.

Para mi sorpresa, Erik soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Y su madre qué respondió?

—Que quizás fuera de mal gusto pero al menos con la ironía ella decía la verdad.

—Su madre parece una mujer muy inteligente—comentó él con un extraño humor.

—Lo es—dije orgullosa y me animé a preguntar—: ¿Cómo era la suya?

Se levantó de repente con un movimiento brusco, sobresaltándome, me quedé estática al ver que se había parado recto como una tabla, sus largos dedos estaban casi rompiendo la tapa del cuaderno de tanta presión que hacía, comenzó a murmurar algo entre dientes, no le entendí al principio, pero luego de un momento noté que estaba repitiendo una especie de lista.

Él repetía, a ver déjeme ver si lo recuerdo, una serie de frases entre cortadas, erráticas y extrañas, pero las más frecuentes eran estas tres:

—No debes hablar de mis asuntos… No puedes salir de la casa… No te quites la máscara…, _jamás_ te la quites…

Un extraño e imposible sentimiento de terror se interpuso en mi mente ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese hombre? Me paré con lentitud, y acercándome tímidamente le toqué con suavidad la espalda.

—Erik, ¿te sientes bien?—Era la primera vez que le hablaba tan directamente, pero la curiosidad, el miedo y el asombro habían expulsado todo sentido de la etiqueta.

Se giró espantándome y mirándome con unos ojos oscuros e idos, pareció acunar por un momento mi pequeña cara entre sus manos, aunque ningún milímetro de su piel tocó la mía, fue como sí lo hiciera, me observaba como sí pudiera vez a través de mí.

—Erik nunca debe quitarse la máscara—murmuró sombríamente y luego se fue agarrando rápidamente su violín y su cuaderno, antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar con siquiera un gesto.

Durante todo el día estuve preguntándome que bicho le había picado, por qué hablaba consigo mismo en tercera persona, repitiendo frases que debían estar almacenadas a fuego en su memoria.

* * *

Una semana después, él no vino y yo me dediqué enteramente a mis estudios, una vez que estábamos todos cenando, el profesor Valerius me felicitó por mis progresos y mamá preguntó pícaramente sí era cierto vizconde el que hacía que estuviera tan eufórica, esos comentarios hacían que me sonrojara hasta la línea del cabello, pero para mi sorpresa, fue papá quien aclaró que no tenía tanto que ver con mi amistad con Raoul.

—Es por tus paseos ¿No es así, hija?—dijo sonriendo dulcemente, hace ya semanas que se le había pasado el mal humor por lo del nombre, yo me puse rígida ante su comentario. — ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarnos?

— ¿Quieres decir, Christoffer?—inquirió mamá con curiosidad.

—Un joven caballero vino ayer mientras ustedes estaban en el pueblo—comentó papá y yo palidecí—. Dijo que conoció a una niña encantadora en el cementerio y que su apellido era Daaé.

— ¿Quién era ese hombre?—peguntó el profesor Guillaume asumiendo el rol de adulto preocupado ya que al parecer a mi padre no le alarmaba el asunto.

—Dijo llamarse Erik, tendrá unos veinte años, me dio un lazo para el pelo que al parecer se le calló a nuestra pequeña aventurera—añadió mirándome con diversión. No creo poder haber estado más sonrojada por sus palabras o por su tono tan ligero al explicar la situación—. Arquitecto en una obra, según me dijo.

— ¿Arquitecto siendo tan joven?—cuestionó mamá sorprendida. — ¿En donde trabaja?

—Al parecer en la nueva Ópera que se le mando a construir a Charles Garnier, pero la Guerra no les ha dado mucho beneficio, y tuvo que venir aquí como nosotros, dijo que Paris era un desastre, pero que tendrá que volver para ver sí su jefe va a continuar con la obra.

Yo no podía controlar mi asombro ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Erik hablando con mi padre? ¿Se habían vuelto tan amigos que habían empezado a comentar de arquitectura y política? Mi padre, que estaba siempre encadenado a su pasado y a su violín, hablaba sin pena ni gloria con un hombre ya adulto que pasaba las tardes con su hija que ni siquiera había cumplido los trece años. Aunque lo que más me molestaba, era mi vanidad herida con respecto a que él había sido capaz de saber más de Erik en una tarde que yo en casi un mes ¿Se había sentido culpable aquel hombre enmascarado por la supuesta falta de decoro que imponían nuestros encuentros?

—Christoffer, ¿enserio crees que ese hombre te dijo la verdad? ¿Quién sabe qué es lo que intenta con Christine?—intervino el profesor Valerius al ver que ninguno de los adultos en la mesa parecían estar preocupados. A pesar de que sabía que su intensión era buena, no pude evitar enfurecerme por su rápida suposición.

— ¡Él no intenta nada!—exclamé sorprendiéndolos, el hombre francés me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú, jovencita, tienes mucho explicarnos ¿Qué es eso de andar con hombre en el cementerio? Creíamos que ibas a jugar con el pequeño vizconde ¿Le has estado mintiendo a tu padre y a Louise?

Me puse roja de la rabia ante semejantes acusaciones ¡Sabía que jamás entenderían! ¿Por qué los adultos tenían que buscarle el punto malo a todo?

Entonces, mamá habló.

—Christine ya me había puesto al tanto de sus paseos, querido—murmuró mirándome intensamente con sus ojos claros.

— ¿Y tú sabías lo del joven?—Su marido la miró con los ojos como platos.

—No, pero presentía algo—dijo ella sonriéndome, y luego se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué no lo conoces tú mismo, querido? Además dudo que Christoffer dejara que un hombre peligroso se acercara a nuestra pequeña, debe ser, de seguro, un bohemio como nosotros.

La miré con eterno agradecimiento y luego me disculpe regresando a mi habitación ¡Que persona tan ambigua podía ser mi bienhechora! ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser alguien liberal e ingenioso a ser alguien inocente y confiado? ¿En realidad no sospechaba nada de Erik? Bueno, no es que hubiera mucho que sospechar, porque lo único que hacíamos era hablar…

Aún así ¿por qué sentía que estaba haciendo algo _malo_? ¿Era en realidad algo prohibido? Me sorprende a mí misma pensar ahora lo ingenua e ignorante que era de las cuestiones de la vida a pesar de crecer como una bohemia.

* * *

El profesor habló finalmente con Erik, fue una completa casualidad de hecho, mamá Valerius y él visitaban a un amigo que iba a mudarse de Perros a causa de su salud y encontraron ahí al "joven arquitecto", que se encargaba de las reparaciones de la casa para que el anciano señor pudiera venderla. Según me contó mi bienhechora con todo lujo de detalles, su esposo y mi amigo tuvieron una larga conversación, que con el tiempo parecía haberse vuelto incluso algo agresiva, pero sólo en palabras, especialmente cuando el profesor le preguntó el por qué de su máscara.

― ¿Y qué fue lo que respondió?―pregunté sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

―Le dijo a Guillaume que sí era una persona tan voluble cómo para juzgar a alguien por lo que usa en la cara, entonces no debía hacerle más preguntas―. Los ojos grises de mamá relampagueaban de diversión, pero a mí, esa respuesta no me satisfacía―. Insistí en que viniera a cenar para que pudiéramos ver que es un ser humano y no un fantasma.

― ¿Aceptó?―inquirí casi muda por el espanto.

―Lamentablemente no, cariño, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que las únicas veces que descansa era cuando va al cementerio―. El rubor me habrá llegado hasta la punta del cabello y sin embargo, mamá se rió con ganas.

En la cena de noche, sí bien no invitamos al misterioso hombre enmascarado, fuimos a la casa de la tía de Raoul en Lannion. Mi amiguito estaba ahí y me saludó dulcemente con un beso, un joven de unos veinte años lo acompañaba, se parecía bastante a él, pero sus ojos eran fríos y su gesto un poco arrogante, se presentó como el hermano y tutor de Raoul, el conde Philippe de Chagny; se inclinó y besó la mano de mamá Valerius, estrechó la mano de profesor y de mi padre, aunque al segundo con una mirada una poco rara, como sí considerara que él no era digno de su presencia… Tuve un extraño sentimiento cuando aquel hombre se inclinó hacia mi mano, pero no la rozó, sus ojos fríos me observaron mientras apoyaba protectoramente la mano en la espalda de Raoul.

_No cuentas aquí, pequeña campesina sueca_.

Eso era lo que veía en los ojos de ese hombre, un profundo desdén, a pesar de mis ropas de calidad y los modales tan esmerados que me esforcé en mostrar, su mirada bajo aquella sonrisa amable seguía perforándome.

Pero lo peor aún estaba por ocurrir.

En la sala nos recibió la famosa tía de Raoul y sus dos hermanas. Madame Georgina, a quién sus sobrinos llamaban "tía Gigi", era una mujer menuda y de cabello castaño claro, vestida con un costoso traje violeta claro que la hacía lucir extraña… No encuentro las palabras para describirlo, pero me recordaba extrañamente a una de esas gatas malas que siempre arañan a sus dueños, sí creo que así era, la de las que los arañaban y luego más tarde ronroneaban y se hacían las buenas aunque tenían la intención de volver al inicio más tarde. Ella y su sobrina mayor Adéle, la hermana más grande de Raoul, era muy parecidas físicamente, y más tarde yo descubriría que también tenían casi la misma actitud. Adéle me observaba de una forma menos disimulada que su hermano mayor, directamente, cuando le había tocado el turno de saludarme como dictaba la etiqueta, se inclinó un par de centímetros sin poder sacar una sonrisa, por lo que su notable muequita de desdén quedó a la vista, a diferencia de la mujer mayor, quien me trataba igual que a un perrito, acariciándome la cabeza e insistiendo en que la llamara igual que sus sobrinos, a lo que yo y mi madre respondíamos que no porque sería una falta de respeto.

Aparte de mi querido amigo, la única nota disonante en esa sinfonía de obvia hipocresía, fue la menor de las jóvenes Chagny. La señorita Séraphine de Chagny, era en ese momento una joven de diecisiete años, de cuerpo rollizo, ojos verdes y un largo y rizado cabello negro, al parecer, según contó su tía más tarde, ella se parecía más a su madre, Moerogis de la Martyniére. Se la mencionaba con indiferencia, como si fuera sólo una nota histórica en un libro importante, vi cómo se ensombrecieron las miradas de Raoul y de Séraphine cuando fue mencionada (a pesar de que recordaba que él me había contado que su madre había muerto apenas él había nacido). El profesor Valerius preguntó por el conde y la mesa se llenó de silencio.

―Mi sobrino falleció hace medio año, monseiur―dijo madame Gigi, intentando dar un tono triste a su voz aflautada.

―Oh, Dios mío. Lamento mucho eso―se avergonzó él pobre señor abajando la cabeza.

―No se preocupe, monseiur Valerius―le espetó el conde con voz forzada, parecía enojado de que mi tutor no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo obvio de la situación, es decir, sí su padre hubiera estado vivo, él no sería el conde en ese momento.

―Mi sobrino fue un buen hombre, simplemente tomó caminos equivocados a veces―acotó la anciana y de nuevo vi a Séraphine bajar la cabeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo intenté pasar conversando con mi querido Raoul para evitar que de mi boca salieran las palabras que pedían salir de ese lugar repleto de falsedad, un lugar en donde sabía que jamás sería aceptada completamente por todos ¿Por qué me causaba esa sensación? ¿Por qué me ahogaba de esa manera? Disfrutaba de la ternura de Raoul y de la conversación fluida de Séraphine, que decía que yo tenía la voz más hermosa del mundo, me sonrojaba furiosamente ante esos cumplidos y decía que no había que exagerar, ya que mi voz aún no estaba desarrollada.

Pensé en esa noche al otro día, cuando estaba en el cementerio, hipnotizada por las notas que Erik tocaba en su violín. Lo miré adormecida, con su habitual seriedad y su desmesurada pasión por la música, ese lugar era otro mundo, un bosque encantado en el que yo me encontraba con un espíritu mítico que jamás me diría todo, pero aún así, yo no sentía que eso _tan_ fuera necesario, era una especie de paz extraña que alejaba todo el nerviosismo.

No noté que había empezado a canturrear su melodía hasta que él se detuvo, me observó cómo sí de repente me hubiera convertido en un unicornio.

―Christine ¿de dónde usted sacó esa voz?

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Dios que bloqueo infernal. Mis disculpas, los estudios se me multiplican y también tengo que avanzar en mi novela.**

**No tengo idea si me quedó bien la primera escena del cementerio, tengan en cuenta de que aquí Erik es joven (de unos veinte, sí lo hacía más viejo y con Christine de doce se iba a hacer muy... Horrible, claro que todavía no hay ninguna relación entre ellos, no soy tan perversa), y que tiene todavía las repercusiones de su horrible infancia. Yo quería que fuera un poco espeluznante y bueno, me salió eso, díganme sus opiniones. Lo de la reacción de la familia de ella, bueno, pensé que sí en el libro, madame Valerius se traga así nomas lo del Ángel de la Música...**

**Espero sus opiniones en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos! **


	9. Amistades extrañas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia _El Fantasma de la Ópera_, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores en todas sus adaptaciones, sin embargo algunos de los originales de este fic son míos y utilizarlos sin mi permiso es plagio.**_  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**Amistades extrañas**_

* * *

En el momento en que él me escuchó cantar por primera vez, cesaron las restricciones y los recelos que habían alimentado nuestra extravagante relación, se podría decir, que luego de que cantara, Erik y yo nos convertimos en amigos.

A veces pienso que él tenía miedo al principio, como sí aceptar mi amistad fuera algo arriesgado, como sí yo pudiese hacerle daño, pero comenzamos a ser más comunicativos, y a pesar de ser tan joven, me di cuenta de que sabía más cosas que muchas personas saben a los cincuenta años, llegó a llevarse bien con mi padre, ya sea porque ambos eran músicos o porque querían estar al mismo tiempo conmigo, aunque para mi suerte, casi todos mis encuentros con Erik eran en solitario, porque gracias a la insistencia de la tía de Raoul y del profesor Valerius, mi padre pasaba muchas tardes en Lannion dándole clases de violín al pequeño vizconde, el pobre era algo desafinado, y carecía del oído casi sobrehumano que mi padre casi envidiaba en Erik, lo que tenía a papá más tiempo en la mansión de los Chagny del que quería, y muchas veces iba con él, aunque siempre trataba de quedarme cerca de Séraphine y mantenerme lejos de Adéle y de su tía.

No entendía la insistencia de esa mujer para enseñarle música a Raoul cuando era obvio que a este no le interesaba en profundidad, me cabría decir que lo que él más amaba era el mar, se la podía pasar horas mirando la playa, o veces me invitaba a jugar a que éramos piratas que navegaban en una tormenta. Yo prefería más la tranquilidad, y su hermana, a pesar de ser una joven de ya dieciséis años, disfrutaba estar con nosotros, he inventaba acertijos y conversaciones divertidas. Un día en particular, se desató una tormenta en el lugar, justamente cuando habíamos planeado ir a un día de campo, mi amigo y yo nos quedamos mirando los jardines arrasados por el agua con desolación, cuando la joven se nos acercó sosteniendo la canasta, y apoyo las manos en los hombros de ambos sonriendo con complicidad.

―Vamos, niños, tengo un lugar en donde podemos hacer el picnic―dijo y luego sonrió poniendo un dedo sobre los labios―, pero tiene que ser un secreto, no debe saberlo la tía Gigi.

Y así, en secreto como pequeños ladrones, Séraphine nos llevó al ático de la mansión, un lugar tan oscuro y abandonado que daba miedo, pero a ella sólo le tomó unos minutos para convertirlo en una lugar mágico. En el ático había una gran cantidad de cosas: sillones viejos, baúles llenos de ropa que no se usaban en generaciones (pues ya casa era bastante antigua) y candelabros, la hermana de Raoul prendió las viejas velas que había en ellos y extendió una de las sábanas que cubrían los muebles en el suelo.

Ella era igual que un hada buena de los cuentos, al estar mi vida siempre repleta de hombres, aparte de mamá Valerius, jamás había tenido una amiga que fuera tan dulce como ella, Raoul también la amaba con locura y Séraphine lo mimaba como una reina a su heredero al trono, y según sabía, él era algo muy cercano a eso, ya que Philippe no se había casado y no parecía que lo haría en algún futuro, y las hermanas tampoco querían tener mucho que ver con las tierras y propiedades tan grandes de la familia, Adéle porque tenía un estilo de vida frívolo y desinteresado y Séraphine porque su más grande sueño era únicamente casarse por amor.

―Igual que nuestra madre―murmuró mientras acariciaba una anillo de plata que tenía puesto en la mano derecha.

―No sabía que sus padres se habían casado por amor―dije distraídamente―.Mamá siempre comenta que la aristocracia la mayoría de las cosas son por acuerdo―. Me arrepentí al instante de esas indiscretas palabras y los miré con expresión culpable―. Lo siento.

―No importa, Christine, tienes razón, los casamientos en la nobleza no son por amor, ni siquiera los de las personas que piensan que sí son, los juntan de niños y hacen que se hagan amigos luego se enamoran o sus padres los convencen que lo mejor es que permanezcan juntos, es por el interés de la familia, por supuesto.

Me quedé helada ante aquella arrolladora sinceridad de su parte, dándome cuenta que en aquella familia había algo más que hipocresía y apariencias.

― ¿Y cómo se enamoraron tus padres?―pregunté tratando de ser amigable, ella frunció el ceño en medio de una sonrisa pequeña.

―Oh, la historia de amor de mis padres no es la gran cosa ¡Pero Raoul, no has dejado ninguna galleta a Christine!―regañó suavemente a su hermano y se levantó anunciando que volvería pronto, me quedé en duda ante esa repentina reacción ¿Por qué había hablado de esa forma y luego cambiado el tema tan rápidamente? Miré a Raoul, que no parecía haber prestado mucha atención a la conversación, ¿era parte del comportamiento de esa casa ignorar los comentarios que no tuvieran que ver con la típica charla vacía de los aristócratas? ¿Qué clase de educación tenía mi amiguito que no podía levantar la voz para defender a su propia madre o la relación de sus progenitores? En mi ingenua mente pasaban esas preguntas, yo había entre dos matrimonios que se amaban con sinceridad y a pesar de las palabras irónicas y realistas de mamá Valerius, yo no dejaba de creer que había matrimonios que sí podían alcanzar los finales felices.

Se lo pregunté a Erik la tarde siguiente, cuando él estaba inclinado sobre su manuscrito y yo caminando sobre el borde de un cantero tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

―No creo que eso sea posible, Christine―me contestó distraídamente y casi me caí de bruces al suelo, lo miré entre la maraña de pelo que se me había despeinado con el repentino viento de otoño.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Pues lo finales felices están para los cuentos y la ópera, pero en la vida real son poco probables, los humanos se pelean, querida, por muy obligados que estén a estar juntos. Eso no es algo que se llame felicidad.

―Entonces―me bajé de un saltó y me paré frente a él con las manos en la cintura― ¿no crees que de verdad dos personas puedan ser felices?

― ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas a mí?―replicó con un suspiró―. Bien podrías preguntárselo a tu padre o a tu tutora.

―Porque es _tu_ opinión la que quiero―respondí con tanta sinceridad que me sonroje.

Erik tensó por un momento la mandíbula y luego cerró los ojos, no los abrió en un ningún momento en que pronunció su respuesta, como si fuera algo que tuviera que decir en secreto y que sería una mentira si me miraba a los ojos.

―Quizás… sí las personas fueran diferentes, las vidas más largas y los pensamientos más certeros, tal vez la gente tendría ese final que tú dices. Cuando era niño vi… vi una pareja burguesa en un parque una vez, claro que ellos no captaron mi presencia, pero se veían más felices de lo que jamás había visto a dos adultos en mi vida, simplemente estaban paseando de la mano, pero no esgrimían sonrisas forzadas ni frialdad. Nunca creí en los cuentos de hadas, Christine, pero eso es lo más cercano que he visto.

Luego de eso no pude preguntarle más, aunque me carcomía la curiosidad acerca de su vida más que nunca ¿Qué clase de infancia había tenido para que pensara así con tan sólo veinte años? No había sido igual que, aunque pobre y bohemia, feliz niñez; Erik no sólo parecía reacio a hablar sobre ello si no a la mera socialización con otras personas que no fueran yo, mi padre, y los pocos clientes de arquitectura que tenía en Perros, y sí lo hacía con ellos hablaba unas pocas frases únicamente, no sabía que era más triste, el ser su única amiga o lo preocupada que estaría por él sí regresábamos a París (aunque eso no se sabía, porque según decían, luego de que terminara la Guerra, el horrible régimen de terror de la Comuna tampoco dejaba en paz a la ciudad), me había contado que vivía en la construcción de la Ópera de París, a lo que yo creía que era bastante irresponsable ¿Cómo podía arriesgar su vida en un lugar en el que fácilmente se le podía caer una viga o cualquier otro escombro y matarlo? Le dije que quizás el teatro se abandonaría, pues los comuneros y la pobreza no daban cabida ante una obra arquitectónica, el comentario fue ciertamente errado, y que logró ponerlo de mal humor al instante.

―Yo seré el único que tenga el derecho de destruir ese teatro―había dicho con voz sombría.

No entendí sus palabras, pero no me cabía duda de que hablaba enserio.

* * *

Pasaron casi dos años, y cuando el régimen de la Comuna terminó, pudimos regresar a París, aunque creo que mi padre consideraba más a Perros su hogar que aquella ciudad que iba emergiendo con soberana lentitud de su antigua destrucción. Iba a la escuela en un convento, y me sentaba taciturna y solitaria en el fondo del salón, las maestras les decían a mi familia que yo era un ejemplo para las otras niñas, pues era callada, obediente y más pura de corazón que cualquiera, aunque creo que ellas pensaban que el profesor Valerius era mi padre y que yo era alguna huérfana adoptada viviendo de la piedad de un matrimonio rico ¿Y no lo era en realidad? Estoy segura de que sí las monjas hubieran sabido que mi "amable bienhechor" me enseñaba música y canto, lo habría tomado por un ignorante y a mí por una niña "frívola y vanidosa", pues nunca veían bien que una niña cantara algo que no fueran los salmos.

No volví a ver a Erik ni a Raoul durante ese tiempo, porque no regresamos a Perros debido a asuntos de tiempo y negocios y de que lo mejor era permanecer ahí para que mi educación no fuera interrumpida. Comencé a añorar ese lugar de Bretaña casi con la misma intensidad que mi padre, pero no por nostalgia, sino porque en ese lugar había dejado a dos amigos demasiado valiosos para mí, me había despedido de Raoul, con la promesa de que nos escribiríamos y cada cuanto recibía alguna que otra cartita de él. Con Erik fue completamente diferente, no sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera nos habíamos visto para despedirnos, ya que cuando la noticia del fin del Régimen llegó los Valerius quisieron emprender el viaje lo más rápido posible para ver sí la casa seguía en pie, y ese día que me fui lo busqué en el cementerio pero él no estaba, se había esfumado como un fantasma.

Me observé unos momentos en el espejo de mi cuarto, con quince años y casi ni rastro de la niña que había sido, mi figura se había vuelto diferente, los hombros se habían ensanchado dejando atrás a esa criatura menuda, tenía unos senos pequeños ceñidos por el horrible corsé y el pelo se parecía a verse vuelto más brillante y ondulado que antes, no era alta, pero tampoco era baja y poseía una constitución más admirable que algunas de las chicas más paliduchas y menudas del convento, yo no constituía un modelo de belleza muy común, pero tampoco estaba carente de atractivos o eso decía mi tutora, podía tener una vida parisina sin problemas, tener pretendientes y esas cosas…

Pero seguía pensando en ese lugar.

A veces incluso me preguntaba sí en verdad había sido real, sí no había sido un sueño largo y extraño,… pero entonces recordaba su voz cantando junto a la mía, el sonido del violín y las veces en que lo encontraba mirándome con fascinación cada vez que cantaba sola y me creía distraída…

Perdidos en la música…

Como deseaba que eso sucediera de nuevo…

La muchacha del espejo cerró los ojos, y yo cómo casi todas las noches, lo pedí como deseo a Dios, al Ángel de la Música.

Me bastaba que con que sucediera una vez más.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Mis mas sinceras disculpas a las dos por esta tardanza, comencé la escuela, y con eso y las clases de canto, piano y baile... Realmente por poco me olvido de que estaba escribiendo. Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto pero como buena noticia les digo que hasta acá son las partes suaves y que desde el próximo capítulo empezamos a movernos más. **

**Sobre las escenas entre Erik y Christine. Tengan en cuenta de que tengo tres versiones flotando mi cabeza, y realmente las tres me gustan porque cada una ofrece más cosas para escribir: el libro original, porque es imposible no trabajar con él y porque te ofrece un mejor vistazo de Christine, el de Kay por los años en Persia y el musical por la inspiración y la tensión sexual que se puede generar (el musical del teatro, _siempre _lo aclaro). Aunque, _tensión_ no quiere decir que Erik se va a convertir en un sex simbol a los cinco segundos, como he visto en algunos fics que me dan ganas de gritar: ¡Están en la época ****victoriana! ¡Ella es una ingenua y él un hombre que que casi no tiene contacto con otros humanos!**

**Bueno, van a tener que ser pacientes conmigo, chicas, pero les prometo que no lo abandono.**

**¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
